sound_of_asia_apsffandomcom-20200213-history
Sound Of Asia 3
Rungrado 1st of May Stadium, Pyongyang, Korea D.P.R.|presenters = Mihashi Ren Takaya Abe|director = PoomA Asean|opening = Taeyeon and Verbal Jint perform "I"|entries = 41|debut = Cambodia Egypt Lao DPR Micronesia Mongolia Riau Islands Wando County|host = Korean Central Television|logo = |winner = "Mind Your Own Business" }}Sound Of Asia 03, often referred to as OASC #03, is the 3rd edition of Sound of Asia, Asia Pacific Song Contest. The contest will take place in Pyongyang, Korea DPR, following Taeyeon and Verbal Jint' victory in the 2nd edition with the song "I". This is the first time that Korea D.P.R. hosts the contest. Location For more details on the host country, see Korea DPR. Pyongyang (/ˈpjɒŋˈjæŋ, ˈpjʌŋ-/; (Chosŏn'gŭl: 평양; Hancha: 平壤), Korean pronunciation: pʰjʌŋ.jaŋ, literally: "Flat Land" or "Peaceful Land") is the capital and largest city of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea (commonly known as North Korea). Pyongyang is located on the Taedong River about 109 kilometres (68 mi) upstream from its mouth on the West Korea Sea and, according to preliminary results from the 2008 population census, has a population of 3,255,388.5 The city was split from the South Pyongan province in 1946. It is administered as a directly governed city (chikhalsi, 직할시) on the same level as provincial governments, as opposed to a special city (teukbyeolsi, 특별시) as Seoul is in South Korea. Venue For more details on the venue, see Rungrado 1st of May Stadium. The Rungrado 1st of May Stadium is a multi-purpose stadium in Pyongyang, North Korea, completed on May 1, 1989. It is the largest stadium in the world, with a total capacity of 114,000. The site occupies an area of 20.7 hectares (51 acres). It is currently used for football matches, a few athletics events, but most often for Arirang Festival performances (also known as the Mass Games). The stadium can seat 114,000,3 which ranks it on the list of largest stadiums by capacity in the world. Its name comes from Rungrado Islet in the Taedong River, upon which it is situated, and May Day, the international labour day. Its scalloped roof features 16 arches arranged in a ring, and it is said to resemble a magnolia blossom. It is not to be confused with the nearby 50,000 capacity Kim Il-sung Stadium. Participants Fourty-one countries and dependencies have confirm their interests in participation in the third edition of Sound Of Asia. Cambodia, Egypt, Lao DPR, Micronesia, Mongolia, Riau Islands and Wando County will make their debut in this edition. However, Bangladesh, Iran, Myanmar, Qatar and Tonga announced their withdrawal from the festival. Returning Artists Results 'Semi-final 1' Ten songs will qualified to the Grand final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. 12 Points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Semi final: Semi-final 2 Ten songs will qualified to the Grand final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Grand Final The song highlighted in bronze is the winner. The song highlighted in silver is the first-runner up. The song highlighted in gold is the winner. Other countries See also * Own Asiavision Song ContestCategory:OASC Editions